Lusa Canvis
'Lusa Canivs was the female tribute from District 9 during the 153rd Hunger Games in the story "SYOT Kill or Be Killed. ' Before the Games Lusa Canvis was born to Rosalynn and Drew Canvis. She had an older sister who began to go mad after her father left the family. This sister is 3 years older than Lusa and named Annora. Her best friend is named Selena and has another friend named Cata who is the daughter of the baker. Little else is known about Lusa's life before the reapings. Reaping Day On the morning of the reaping day, Lusa sees some boys prodding a raven with a stick. Since she cannot bear to see it hurt she confronts them. The boys lead by a boy named Noah proceed to chase her. She proceeds to go to the bakery where Cata is. The two go to the town square for the reapings. She is chosen for the games along with Dallas Starcom who volunteers. The Days Leading Up To The Games Though it is unknown what Lusa wore for the chariot ride, she did manage to get a 5 in training. She placed in the average range of tribute skills. Her method for the gamemakers session is a mystery. For her interview she portarys someone with a tactic to survive. The Hunger Games Lusa has the first point of view during the Games. Like all of the tributes she enters the arena. Before the minute is up however Lusa throws her raven brooch to activate the landmines around the District 6 girl, Reena Woodson, killing her. It is known that she scampered off after this as the careers mentioned that. She did not get anything from the bloodbath. Death Lusa is in a desert on the second day in the arena. She feels guilty for killing Reena and misses her token and feels like nothing. She finds a baby raven which she goes over too. It has been abandoned but it is definitly alive. The feathers have an odd metallic feel to them. The baby raven attacks her so she kicks it and another adult raven swooped in and attacked her. The raven sratches her and she struggles but the raven wins and kills her. Among Lusa's last thoughts are that she shouldn't have won because she defied the rules on the first day. Her face in the sky verifies it that night. She placed 11th out of 24 tributes. Her body was presumably taken back to her District. Appearence Lusa is a snall petite 12 year old girl with thin black hair which falls past her shoulders, fair skin, and hazel eyes. She is said to look much like her mom at her age. Personality Lusa is a sweet innocent girl but she is brave. She loves animals and has a great love for ravens ecspecially. Ironically, this was how she met her death. Category:Tributes Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Descesed Characters Category:Citizens of District 9 Category:People Category:SYOT: Kill or be Killed characters Category:153rd Hunger Games Tributes